


Beneath the Stars

by inkfiction



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Archiving previous works, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction
Summary: The one in which Liv is ridiculously adorable.
Relationships: Olivia Dunham/Alternate Olivia Dunham
Kudos: 4





	Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Jul 29, 2012.

It was dark, so dark that Olivia couldn’t see her own fingers. And Liv was silent. The two of them lay side by side beneath the stars. The moon was on the wrong side of the sky and sort of wonky. And right across from it was a huge sun with a lop-sided smiley face. The area in the middle had dozens of stars in various sizes. All was quiet except for the soft breathing of the woman beside her, and even in the pitch dark Olivia was sure Liv was looking at her.

It was slightly ridiculous and completely adorable.

Liv cleared her throat and Olivia smiled to herself. She knew that the redhead wanted to speak but she was waiting for Olivia to say something first.

“This was a bad idea,” Liv finally said after what seemed to be an age of silence.

“No,” Olivia searched for and grabbed her hand in the dark, entwining their fingers. “Why would you say that?”

“I just like glow in the dark stars!”

“They’re – that is–” Olivia wanted to say _adorable_ but she wasn’t sure how Liv might react to that so she compromised by saying, “They’re not bad.”

“You’re just saying that to please me.”

And Olivia wanted to make a snappy comment here, she wanted to say something like _‘Oh, I know better ways to_ please _you’_ but she didn’t. Instead she said, “No. Really. They’re … cute.”

“Yeah.” Olivia could tell she was pouting and it made the blonde smile to herself.

“Come here, you!”

Liv resisted a little when Olivia pulled her towards her and wrapped an arm around her, but when Olivia’s lips touched hers, the redhead melted against her. Her hand reached out to cup Olivia’s face, fingers moving in a light caress.

“Well,” Olivia said when the two of them broke the kiss to breathe. “Isn’t this something? We're kissing beneath the stars!”

Liv pulled away a little. “Don’t make fun of–”

Olivia put a finger on her lips, replaced it with her lips, kissing her gently. “We’re kissing beneath the stars,” she breathed out softly, resting her forehead against Liv’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love my bbs, okay! And I love glow in the dark stars and had them all over the room when I wrote this, and yes, the moon was in the wrong side of the makeshift sky and the sun had a wonky smile, and they were all gorgeous in the dark!


End file.
